With continuous development of society, vehicles are increasingly popular. Driving travel brings some negative impact to the human society while facilitating travel of people. The rapid increase in a quantity of vehicles causes a series of problems, such as urban traffic congestion, frequent traffic accidents, and environmental quality deterioration. From a plurality of aspects of personal safety, transportation and travel efficiency, environmental protection, and economic effects, a complete intelligent transportation system (ITS) is required.
Currently, a vehicle may obtain road condition information or receive service information in time through vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication. Specifically, through V2V communication, the vehicle may broadcast V2V service information (such as a vehicle speed, a travelling direction, a specific location, and whether a driver slams on emergency brakes) to a surrounding vehicle, and a driver may better perceive traffic conditions beyond a line of sight based on the road condition information or service information, so as to predict and avoid a dangerous situation. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the V2V communication.
LTE is currently a mainstream wireless communications technology, where a device-to-device (D2D) communication technology supports direct communication between user terminals. Because a V2V communication scenario also belongs to direct communication between terminals (such as in-vehicle devices), a V2V service may be transmitted by using the D2D technology. In other words, V2V service information is transmitted through air interface multiplexing, to ensure an information transmission rate and an information transmission accuracy rate, and improve utilization of air interface resources.
However, because the D2D technology uses a distributed transmission mode, a plurality of adjacent terminals select a same time-frequency resource to send data. This may increase interference caused by resource reuse between terminals, and affect correct demodulation of data by the terminals, making the driver unable to perceive traffic conditions beyond the line of sight and predict the dangerous situation.